Just One Wish
by Peggywolf14
Summary: HIATUS. I've been blind since I was four. I don't think I could have ever made it to seventeen without her. The one person keeping me sane. Bella. I would give anything to finally see her. And in a few months, I'll get my wish. Short story ALL HUMAN ExB
1. P r o l o u g e

**Peggy: This is a short story I wanted to write after watching **_**The Eye**_**. Don't worry. It has absolutely NOTHING to do with that movie. Nothing at all. That was the weirdest movie...anyway, I'm still writing **_**Concrete Angel**_**. The 7****th**** chapter is almost finished, I just needed to get **_**at least**_** the first chapter of this idea off my mind before I could write anything else. It was nagging at me to write it XD**

**This will only be a few chapters Around ten, maybe less. -shrug- Anywoof, on to the story!!**

Summary:_ Edward's been blind since the age of four. He relies on his best friend Bella more than life itself. And the one thing he's ever wanted was to see her. After years of waiting, he has only months until he gets his wish._

* * *

My name is Edward Anthony Cullen. I'm seventeen years old. I'm around 6"2 and have bronze hair and green eyes. Or, so I've been told. Not like I can see myself...or anything for that matter. Let me try this again.

My name is Edward Cullen and I've been blind since the age of four.

I can't see. I rely on every other sense to get me through each day. Well, there is one person I rely on as well...

How this happened? It happened when I was four years old, my older brother, Emmett, was five; and a quarter, as he loved to add. We were messing around in my mother's gardening shed and Emmett found a box of matches. We had both been told by my mother and father NOT to play with matches, but Emmett's personality told him 'if the parents say _no_, you say _yes_'. I will never understand his logic.

He decided that he wanted to try out his new rockets that were stupidly given to him by our uncle. He quickly fell in love with them, and just as quickly my parents took them away. Of course he knew where they were hidden, thanks to our sister Alice, who always seemed to know everything.

I didn't exactly understand how dangerous they were at the time or how stupid Emmett's idea was. He quickly ran off to grab them and had me wait in the backyard with the matches.

With the rockets and matches in hand, we set off into the trees; where mom and dad can't see us, were Emmett's words. At first we couldn't figure out how to make them work. We tried and tried, but nothing happened. Emmett eventually figured it out and after five burnt out matches; he got one to stay lit.

I sat on the ground, holding one of the rockets from behind for him to light, but it didn't go as either of us planned.

Not only did the rocket backfire, but as it shot off, the sparks and flames hit my eyes. I can't really remember anything except the shearing pain, as if my eyes were being burned right out of their sockets. It didn't take long for Emmett to get my mom and for them to get me to the hospital, but it was already too late. It would always be too late.

The doctors said there was no way to fix it yet, I was too young to have a transplant. So I stayed in one of those stuffy, overly clean hospital rooms for two more weeks. It was then that I met her. The girl who would and will forever be my best friend, the only one that's ever kept me sane.

I had heard the door opening and light footsteps tip-toeing over to my bed. I could hear her soft breathing. I felt the soft pressure of her finger poking the bandage over one of my eyes before I heard her voice. And from that moment it became the most significant thing in my dark world.

"What happened?" She asked, her sweet voice soft and concerned

"I can't see." Was the only answer I could give her.

She just went on like it didn't matter. It never mattered to her.

"My name's Bella. What's yours?"

"Edward."

I heard her take a breath to respond, but it was interrupted by an older women's voice. "Isabella Marie Swan! What are you doing?"

"Talking to Edward." She replied with the most innocent sounding voice.

The women said something else, but I wasn't paying attention. I felt Bella's weight and warmth be pulled off the bed. Even then she was so warm. It was then that my mother walked in.

"I'm so sorry." The women apologized to my mom, but she wouldn't have it. She said it was probably a good idea for kids my age to be here for me to talk to. Turned out Bella had fallen off the monkey bars and broken her arm. The woman was her mother and they were just getting ready to leave when Bella ran off and snuck into my room.

Her mom and mine talked for around an hour while Bella told me all about how she broke her arm and how she was always accidently hurting herself. She said she was pretty sure that everyone in the hospital knew her by now, even though she was only four. And I wouldn't deny that.

I hung on to every word she said. She had this sweetness about her, even at so young an age. But all too soon her mom said it was time to go. Bella immediately said no, clinging to the sheets on the bed. After much persuasion and her mother promising that they would visit tomorrow, Bella said bye, patting my forehead lightly and promising she would be back.

And she was. Nearly every day after school, she came bouncing into my room and told me about her day. I was just as eager to listen as she was to tell me. Anything she said was important to me. I was happier around her. My mother noticed. How, before Bella came, I was quiet and glum. But as soon as Bella danced into the room, having something exciting to tell me, I would perk up and stay that way until she had to leave. And even after she left I was slightly more talkative.

At some point she got me to sign her cast for her, though I'm pretty sure it was a mess since I couldn't see what I was doing. But that's the thing. It didn't matter to Bella that I couldn't see what I was writing or where, all that mattered to her was that I had put something on that cast.

Even after I came home from the hospital, Bella was always around. She came over after school and stayed until dinner, sometimes even for dinner.

I couldn't go back to school yet, not until I was able to get around better. I was homeschooled for preschool and kindergarten. Then I would be able to go to first grade and Bella had it all planned out. She said that as soon as I could go, I was coming to her school with her. I didn't mind the thought. It actually made be excited to go back. I talked about it all the time to my mom and dad. They just couldn't say no to the idea, seeing how happy it made me.

On that first day of school, Bella helped me get around. I could do it myself, but sometimes I would stumble or bump into something, but Bella was always there to help me. Though she wasn't any more coordinated than I was. She was clumsy Bella.

Of course it didn't take long for the other kids to make fun of me for not being able to see. But I didn't care. It didn't matter to me what they thought, because it didn't matter to Bella.

By fourth grade I was able to get around completely by myself. I used my other sense to do it. But I always needed Bella, and she was always there. She treated me like every other person in the school, like I wasn't blind.

It wasn't until eighth grade that I realized something, when all the other teenagers started pairing off. I knew I had a crush on Bella; she was always there for me. We were inseparable. I would say that she was my right arm, but she was more than that. She was everything in my world. Everything about her that I could sense became the most significant things to me. Her laugh was the most. I loved it when she laughed more than anything. I tried to make her do it as often as I could.

But she was there. There were times when I just couldn't take it. Not being able to see what's going on around you. Who's where and what's what. A lot of times I just couldn't take it. Every time this happened, Bella would sneak through my window and just comfort me as I completely broke down. I always tried to be stronger for everyone, but sometimes I just couldn't take it and Bella was the only one I felt comfortable showing the other side of me to, the side that couldn't handle it all.

Because of all this, anytime another boy even talked to her, I would get mad and want to punch his lights out. I was jealous, I know it. Mike Newton was the worst. I hated him with a passion. He was so annoying and oblivious it was painful.

It wasn't until she accepted a date when we were sixteen with Jacob Black, a boy I knew she didn't find annoying – though she would admit he was rather arrogant at times – that I couldn't take it anymore.

I told her exactly how I felt, than felt incredibly stupid afterwards because of all the 'what ifs' that ran through my head. But by some odd fate, she felt the same way.

Everyone knew it would happen eventually. I didn't notice till Alice told me that it was always the arrogant Jacob's and oblivious Mike's in this world that ever asked Bella out, because everyone else knew.

If I thought I had relied on Bella before, it was nothing compared to now. When I could tell her I loved her and she could tell me. It took us a year to actually say those three words, but it had always been there. And I need her more than anything else in the world. I honestly don't know what I would if I had never met her, if she suddenly left, or if she hadn't picked me over the whole teenage male population in Forks.

Her life wasn't perfect either. She needed me just as much. I'm pretty sure if we could, we would glue ourselves together. There was one time where we put on one big sweater. But that's not the point. We have basically gone through everything possible for two people to go through together. I a;ready knew I could never live without her.

And her laugh became even more important.

She was my Bella and I was her Edward. And I would give anything in this world to see her. See her smile.

And a couple of months I'll finally get my wish. We finally found my donor.


	2. O n e

**Peggy: Gah! I love you guys! It amazes me how much of a response I got from this story! I'm sorry it took me that long to update. I'll explain at the bottom. :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

O n e

Beginning of the longest 4 months

. . . . . . . .

I was pretty sure that the vibrating of my bed was _not_ an earthquake. There would be screaming from the rest of my family if it was and one of them would be dragging me from my bed. The longer I didn't respond, the more violent the bed shook.

I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head. The shaking got worse till I could feel myself bouncing at least a few centimeters off the bed. There was an exasperated sigh followed by a light thud as whoever was bouncing me jumped off the bed.

I smiled, having a pretty good idea as to who was trying to wake me.

Someone kneeled on my side of the bed behind me and began pulling on the blanket. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Then the musical voice filled the room. The voice I had grown to love and had become the center of my dark universe.

"Edward! Come on! I have been trying to get you up for half an hour now."

In my moment of trying to contain my laughter, I loosened my grip on the blanket. It only took her seconds to rip the covers off of me, but unlike most people, I wasn't blinded by the morning sun coming through my window. It looked the same as when I had my eyes closed.

Bella, my best friend in the entire world, slash girlfriend, rolled over me and pulled my eyelids open. She was quiet for a moment-just staring at my eyes, like I knew she did every morning- before she let go of my face.

"Come on sleepy head. We gotta get going." She said happily, kissing my nose.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, bury my face in the pillow that still smelled like her. It seemed too early to be up.

"Five-thirty." She replied like it was nothing.

I groaned, "Bella, what has us having to wake up at such a God forsaken hour on a Saturday?"

"Mr. Johnson wants you there early today. And you know how slow my 'ancient hunk of metal' moves." I could almost imagine her putting air quotes around the little nickname I gave her so called car. After the many descriptions of it and being told that it didn't go over 50 miles an hour, I was beginning to wonder what exactly was under the hood.

I groaned again, throwing my arm out in front of me and finding Bella's waist easily. I pulled her closer and buried my face in her hair.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled into her hair.

She laughed and put her hands on my chest, pushing herself away a little. "I know you want to. I like getting up this early as much as you do, but we have to go." She wiggled out of my grasp and ran off somewhere.

I sighed loudly-causing her to giggle from wherever she was- and sat up, putting my hands over my face. A mass of cloth smacked me in the face and Bella's laughter started again.

"You got lucky this morning though. Alice is still sick and asleep, meaning that she's not going to dress you this morning." She stated with a small giggle.

That was the only thing that my short little sister took advantage of. Since I couldn't see what I was wearing, Alice put it upon herself to pick out my clothes...every day. And I just couldn't say no to her. Thankfully Bella made sure that I didn't look like I just raided the most expensive store in the US or sparkled too much for a guy afterwards. I did feel bad that Alice had been sick for the past couple of days though.

"Put your clothes on. I'll be in the hall." Bella told me before locking and closing the door.

I quickly changed into whatever she had handed me-a shirt and jeans- and grabbed my walking stick, which Bella so lovingly referred to as 'The Cane'. Of course she was the only one who ever got to call it that, because just the name made me feel old.

I opened my bedroom door and collided with someone who automatically wrapped their arms around my waist, hugging me tightly.

"Miss me?" I asked, wrapping my own arms around Bella and resting my chin on her head.

"Of course." She replied, un-wrapping her arms from around me. I felt her slid my glasses on and kiss me briefly, not even giving me a chance to react, before she grabbed my hand in hers and pulled me behind her.

Ah, the glasses. The ones that caused so many complaints from Alice. I really didn't see what the problem with them was, I mean I didn't know exactly what they looked like, but I knew they were dark and black. I didn't know what my eyes looked like either. But after being told about the clouded over look, I bought the glasses. I didn't really like the image of my eyes. I've always been afraid that they would scare people or at the very least, creep them out. The only time I didn't wear them was when I was alone with Bella. It didn't take much "persuasion" for her to get me to agree. She said she liked just looking at my eyes, God knows why, and I would do anything for her.

I followed Bella out to the car. She started to pull her hand out of mine to get in, but I held it tighter and spun her around so she was pinned between me and the car. I buried my face in her hair and began kissing her neck.

"We're going to be...late..." She was breathing heavy and could barely get her words out. If she was trying to convince me to stop, she wasn't doing a very good job.

I moved my head until my lips hovered just inches from hers "Don't care." I whispered.

She closed the distance between us. We stayed like that, wrapped up in each other, until Bella pulled away. She rested her forehead against mine as we both tried to catch our breath.

"I've been wanting to do that all morning." She whispered.

"Me too."

We reluctantly pulled away and hopped in her truck. I reached for where my Ipod usually sat, only to find it not there. Bella giggled as she flipped to her playlist that I let her put on it. A list of all her favorite songs.

"Ha!" She stated happily as she found what she was looking for. I groaned as the all too familiar music played through the speakers.

"Bella!" I whined, resting my head back into the seat and turning in her direction. "I hate country."

Bella and I had always had similar, if not the same, tastes in music. It ranged from Debussy to Linkin Park and we both despised pop of any type. But there was one genre that she found songs in. Country. The modern day country.

I pouted and she giggled at my expression. "Sorry Edward." She ran her hand through my hair, still laughing. I rolled my eyes and turned my head in the other direction. It didn't take long for the humming to start. I smiled as it turned into her whispering the words quietly along with the music.

"I'm only up when you're not done. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do. Well you drive me crazy half the time; the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.

"And I'm only me when I'm with you..."

I loved it when she sang. She didn't do it often, or in front of people because she said she wasn't good. I could argue that statement and so could anyone that heard her. She did it often if I was quiet while she listened to one of her favorite songs, so once she would start I would keep my mouth shut and just listen to her voice.

"Just a small town boy and girl, livin in a crazy world. Tryin to figure out what is and isn't true. And I don't try to hide my tears. The secrets or my deepest fears.

"Through it all nobody gets me like you do. And you know everything about me. You say you can't live without me."

My smile grew as her voice became louder. God, she was amazing. And all I wanted more than anything was to see the face that with went with her amazingly calming voice.

"And I'm only me, who I wanna be. Well I'm only me when I'm with you. With you." I whispered the last words of the song along with her. She didn't notice me until she felt my gaze on her.

"What?" She asked, curious as to why I was staring at her.

"You know I only let you listen to country so I can listen to you sing." I smiled sweetly at her and laid my hand out, palm up. The car became quiet for a minute before I felt her hand in mine. She twined her fingers with mine and squeezed lightly. I had been told by Emmett and Alice, much to Bella's dismay, that blushing was something she frequently did. Also, biting her lip. There was no doubt that that was what she was doing right now because of her sudden quietness. God, the next few months could not go by fast enough.

I quickly snatched my Ipod up and flipped through the songs, the beginning of each floating through the speakers so I could tell what I was picking. Bella chuckled lightly.

A few minutes later we pulled into the driveway of the very familiar little house. I had been here millions of times before, starting when I turned eight. It was like my third home.When I was eight years old I decided I wanted to learn some sort of instrument. I'd tried guitar, violin, piano, and a couple others**; **I wasn't good at any of them. Except one, the piano**.** It really wasn't that hard with not being able to see, unlike the others. Once I memorized where to keys were, I could pretty much play anything. All I needed was the sheet music on Braille paper, or as Emmett liked to call it, the 'fancy bumpy paper'.

My piano teacher was Mr. Johnson. He's somewhere in his 60's, but nothing seemed to stop his rather energetic self. He says it's the music that keeps him young.

I stopped lessons when I was fifteen, but Bella and I would visit him often and now he wanted me to play in this...orchestra thing of his. He had been asked to play for millions of people in a huge coliseum and while I could see him doing something like that, I could_not_ see myself up there.

But with the persuasion of Mr. Johnson, Bella, and the rest of my family, I agreed to go with it. Now the old man had be up and 7 o'clock every few days to practice. With Bella tagging along, like always.

Mr. and Mrs. Johnson-or George and Claire-were like our second grandparents, part of the seemingly endless people that had become a part of our extended family. Mrs. Johnson was always taking care of us like we were her own grandkids and so from that, we kind of grew attached, on both ends.

Now here we stood on the porch of the house that always seemed to smell like cookies and cinnamon, it was comforting in a way. But, as always, it only came second for me, after Bella's scent. She always seemed to smell good no matter what. Kind of like strawberries and freesia.

I knocked on the doors which was yanked open seconds afterwards. We were pulled into a fierce hug and a happy sounding elderly voice. "There you are! George is waiting for you both downstairs and I have cookies!" Mrs. Johnson grabbed our interlocked hands and pulled us into the house. Yeah, these two never slowed down and I doubt they would anytime soon.

There was a small meowing coming from our feet and something brushed up against my leg. "Hey Tibby." Bella scooped up Tibs, the cat, when Mrs. Johnson had let go of our hands, and plopped him on my shoulder. He purred and snuggled into a comfortable position.

I laughed and scratched the top of his head, "Hey buddy."

"George is in the basement now! You two go and I'll be there in a minute!" Mrs. Johnson's voice came from somewhere else in the house, most likely the kitchen. As soon as we were in the basement we were met with a similar greeting from Mr. Johnson.

"Edward! Bella! Glad to see you could get up this early." He wrapped one arm around each of our shoulders and pushed us over to the piano. Tibs jumped down and settled himself somewhere in the room.

"Well, it did take me forever to get Mr. Lazy Butt out of bed." Bella joked, meshing my hair down. I stuck my tongue out at her, but pulled her closer to me.

Mr. Johnson laughed. "You two are something else." He left once we were situated on the bench, saying that he had to grab something from upstairs. I tapped one of the keys, letting the sound ring out around us. I hit a couple more before the deep sound was interrupted by a much higher one.

Bella played with a few more keys then stopped to let me play. It didn't take long before we were both hitting a bunch of random keys, messing around and not really playing anything in particular. I slammed both hands down, making a very loud sound echo through the basement.

Bella laughed and started hitting the higher pitched keys one by one. We each started on one end and went down the line, key by key, until we met in the middle. Our hands brushed and Bella laid her forehead on my shoulder, sighing contently.

I rested by own head on hers, closing my eyes and breathing deeply. I started playing one of the songs I had written. It was something I had written completely by accident, but at the same time, totally on purpose.

It was one of the nights that Bella had climbed through my window after having another fight with her mom. I ended up humming her to sleep-a random tune that I made up as I went. It seemed to really calm her and so the next day I tried playing it on the piano. Ever since then it was known as Bella's Lullaby.

I don't know how long we sat there before Mr. Johnson came back down. He had me practice the song I would be playing in his orchestra written by one of his close friends.

It had only been a little less than an hour, but I was already feeling the lack of sleep catch up with me. I hadn't slept that much the night before and waking up this early was not going over well with my internal sleep schedule. Not that it was my fault...

After we were forced to eat a couple pancakes, Mr. Johnson let us go. The ride home was quiet, it was a comforting quiet though. Something that was easy with Bella. I rested my head against her shoulder and was practically asleep by the time we were half way there.

Bella turned off the car and ran her hand through my hair. "I can't carry you up the stairs. You can go back to sleep once we're inside." She whispered in my ear. I groaned sleepily and pulled myself out of the car.

"What about everyone else?" I asked as soon as we were inside.

"It's only 7 and it's Saturday. So that means that Rosalie and Jasper aren't over and Emmett isn't up yet. Your dad had to run to the hospital for a few before we left so he's out and your mom is probably in bed too. And Alice is sick so she'll be asleep." Bella answered.

It was too much for me to take in while half asleep. I mumbled an okay though I'm sure Bella didn't hear it.

Once in my room I dropped myself on the bed, face first, and pulled my pajama pants off the floor. "Change. I'll be right back." Bella closed the door and I switched clothes and put my glasses on the side table. The door opened and closed again.

"Bella..." I really didn't mean for it to come out as whiny as it did, but I wasn't really conscious.

She laughed quietly and I heard her rummage through by huge CD collection. "Hold on." She chose one and put it in, but I wasn't paying enough attention to know what it was. She crawled into the bed and shifted around until she was rested against the headboard and I could use her stomach as a pillow.

She played with my hair comfortingly. "You know you're only tired 'cause you were up all night." She whispered.

"Not my fault." I mumbled into her shirt.

She laughed softly. "Is to. It's not my fault that you stay up to listen to me sleep talk."

"Is to. You're the one that talks in her sleep."

She chuckled under her breath. "I don't understand your fascination with doing so."

"It's the closest I can get to actually seeing you." I whispered, almost too low for even me to hear. I was surprised she caught it.

She pressed her face into my hair and whispered, "Four more months."

I sighed. "These are going to be the longest four months of my life."

"It'll go by fast." She moved her head so her mouth was inches from my ear. "I'll wake you up in a few hours, kay?"

"MmmmHm." was all I could manage at that point. It was always hard to talk when she was playing with my hair. It just felt so damn good.

Bella pulled back and kissed the top of my head. "I love you."

I sighed and snuggled closer to her, if that was possible. "Love you too."

* * *

**So...that was kind of a filler chapter. And I also realized that this story will be shorter than I originally thought. After I mapped it out it came up to only five or six chapters, that's including the epilogue. And I want to finish this before school starts, which is August 12. I can't promise that'll happen, but that's what I want. And as for not updating for so long, I've been depressed. I can't write while depressed, so I haven't been. But I'm feeling a little better now :) **

**Also, this story is being translated to German by the awesome Bella-and-Edward-Cullen! :D Oh, also, did I respond to your last PM? Cuz I really can't remember if I did and Fanficion was being retarded the day I thought I did send you one back. I don't know...**

**Oh! Also, I have a question for you guys. Do any of you know anything about Windows Movie Maker? Cuz I have a something I need to ask and no one I know can help me.**


	3. T w o

**Peggy: Before ya'll start reading, I need to explain something so you guys don't get all confused and stuff XD So, Edward is blind, yes? Yes. And he uses his other senses to get around and find where things and people are. This includes **_**common**_** sense. So, if, in my story, Edward does something that does not completely make sense, keep that in mind. It is very hard to write in someone's point of view when the view part isn't completely there XD**

**M'kay, Thank you all who reviewed!! And have this on alerts and favorites! Seriously! 51 fackin' alerts!! That's even more than **_Concrete Angel _**has! X3 I love you all! You guys are awesome!! –glompz-**

**Now, onto the chapter!!**

* * *

T w o

The Worst Week

I knew this was going to be the worst week of my life so far. Well, second worst. And I also knew about this week two weeks before. Of course, that really didn't keep the week from coming or making it any better.

Two weeks ago Bella and I both found out about an unexpected trip that she would be taking...to Chicago. Apparently no one else knew about it until the day we were informed. Phil was being sent to Chicago for one week for some sort of baseball related thing that could really mean less to me and Renee insisted - well, more like, demanded without a choice - that Bella go with.

It really wouldn't have mattered if Bella went or not, if Renee and Phil weren't moving to Florida soon.

It all became very complicated about three months before I found out I had a donor. Charlie and Renee, Bella's dad and mother, had split up when we were twelve. Her mother stayed in the house that was a block away from my own and Charlie moved out to some other part of Forks. Someplace by LaPush.

A couple of years later Renee met Phil. She fell completely in love with him and they got married two years later. But, Phil's job as a rookie baseball player caused him to travel a lot.

Bella's not into sports, so it didn't bother Renee too much when she would go with Phil because Bella was always here, with me. She still felt guilty leaving her behind, but it helped that she knew she wasn't leaving her alone.

But of course when some people offered Phil a place of their team, he couldn't say yes quick enough. And his job included a new house...in Florida. Renee was thrilled and had planned everything out. What she wasn't expecting was Bella's refusal to go.

They couldn't move in yet, still can't for another month, so Renee didn't worry too much. She said that Bella would warm up to the idea.

Bella hated it and I hated the idea just as much.

Bella loves her mother, but Renee is...you can't reason with her. The continuous fights between the two – that had started when Charlie and Renee got divorced – changed to the subject of Bella staying in Forks. But her mom wouldn't have it.

When they got the chance to go and look at the house and stay in Florida for a few weeks, Bella went with. No discussion, no arguments. And Bella went, on one condition that her mother reluctantly agreed to; if she could not get used to life in Florida in one week, she was staying in Forks when Renee and Phil moved.

Renee argued that she wasn't old enough to live alone. Of course she wouldn't be though. Carlisle and Esme welcomed Bella into our home, she basically lived here anyway.

So Bella went to Florida and that week was hell on earth.

No one wanted to be around me. Nobody bothered me unless necessary. I was incredibly grumpy and stayed locked in my room when I wasn't at school. And the worst part of it all, Renee didn't want me being an influence on Bella's decision and cut her off completely. We were not allowed to call each other or have any kind of contact. My family tried to reason, but...Renee will be Renee.

A week without her voice, her smell, her touch. It was pure damned torture and Bella didn't fare any better.

I was just terrified that Renee wasn't going to let her come back. That I would lose my Bella.

She came back a week later and Renee grudgingly agreed to let Bella stay. I was more than thrilled. I wasn't going to lose her and after a few months she would be living with me.

But know, Renee said that Bella was going to Phil's last...baseball thing...before they moved. To please her mother, Bella agreed.

And that's what made this week the second worst I had known.

The day before Bella and I sat in my room, wishing she didn't have to go along for the ride.

I sat in the middle of my bed with my knees pulled up to my chest. Bella sat between my legs and rested her head against my cheek.

"I don't wanna go." Bella mumbled sadly, breaking the silence that we had had going on for an hour.

"I don't want you to go either." I whispered. Bella sighed sadly and moved her hand to run it through my hair.

"I don't even like sports!"

Despite myself I chuckled softly at her rather obvious statement and kissed her nose. "Would you like me to start another sentence with the words 'I don't'?" She grumbled something incoherently about my sarcasm. I laughed and rested my cheek back against her forehead.

"I don't like salmon."

Against her will she started giggling. I smiled; she just couldn't seem to stay mad or annoyed with me. I swayed us back and forth as her fit of giggles subsided. Once she calmed down she sighed again and laid her head on my shoulder.

"And you know-" I started again, trying to come up with something to make her feel at least a little bit better, "-it won't be as bad as last time. We can actually call each other this time."

Bella pressed her face into my neck and inhaled deeply. "You don't care if I call you at midnight, do you?"

"Not in the least."

"Good. Cause I can't just run a block and climb through your window if my mom decides to be..." she stopped and sighed, frustrated. I rubbed her arm in an attempt to calm her. It seemed to work as I felt her relax against me.

Renee was a good person. She was more like an aunt to me since she was Esme's best friend. She was part of the extended family. But sometimes Renee was...very unreasonable and where her only daughter was concerned, everything had to go her way. It was just her personality.

The biggest problem was that Renee couldn't seem to understand that Bella had grown up. She also knew about Bella running off to my house every time she was upset and that bothered her even more. The fact that no matter what Renee did she couldn't seem to calm her anymore, that Bella didn't need her as much anymore. It made sense that Renee would feel that way though. Any mother would.

Nearly every night after her parents' divorce Bella would climb through my window and sleep here until early morning when she would run back home.

It was a nice feeling though. To be wanted, needed.

I rocked us for a few more minutes while Bella traced random patterns on my arms. "Bella?"

"Mmm..."

"Can you spend the night with Alice tonight?"

Bella laughed and kissed my lips softly. "Already planned on it."

When we were younger Bella and I slept at each other's houses all the time without our parents caring, but as we got older Renee didn't like it so much. So whenever Bella didn't want to have to wake up early in the morning to run home we would tell Renee that she was having a sleep over with Alice. And she usually did do something with Alice, but she would always sleep in my room. A couple of time she tried to stay with Alice, but that never happened and still hasn't.

I'm pretty sure Renee knew about all this, but she didn't say anything, so we kept up with the pretense.

Bella wouldn't have to go home to get anything since a large portion of her closet was already piled in mine. With Alice's shopping we were starting to run out of room in there.

She shifted herself around so she could rest her arms on my knees to look directly at me. She ran her fingers over my face and I closed my eyes, leaning into her touch.

I really, really didn't want her to go. It would cause physical pain for her to be away for a few hours, much less days and whenever I wasn't touching her in some way there was this aching empty feeling. Bella was the other part of me. Always had been, always will be. Ever since she wandered into my hospital room years ago. Neither one of us was complete without the other.

Two halves make a whole, right?

My family – and just about everyone else – was happy for us. Though that didn't stop Emmett from making jokes about the two of us surgically attaching ourselves together. You can guess who the one person was who thought we were melodramatic and crazy. Renee didn't like the fact that we were only seventeen.

I dropped down onto my back and pulled Bella with me. She laughed and rolled over so she was stretched out on top of me.

"You know we could just hide in that pile of clothes in the closet."

Bella giggled. "I know you're only coming up with all this just to make me feel better."

I ran my hands up and down her back. "I might be. It's all that matters."

Bella took a breath, as if she was going to respond, but was interrupted by a very loud bang.

"Bel-la!!" That voice could belong to one person only. My dear _loving_ sister.

I didn't have enough time to restart my heart before Alice threw herself onto the bed. "Come on you two lazy butts! We've got stuff to do. Well, Bella and I have stuff to do." The next thing I knew Bella was no longer in my arms.

"Hey!"

Alice's laugh filled the room. "Sorry little brother, but I already know that Bella is going to ask her mom if she can stay the night with me and I know she'll say yes because she always does and I also know that you know and I know and everyone else knows that Renee knows that Bella's not really staying with me but I still want _my_ Bella time." She said all this without taking a single breath.

I blinked a few times, trying very hard to processes whatever it was she had said. "Um...what?"

"Don't worry. I'll bring her back in a few hours."

"Hours?!" Bella and I both yelled at the same time.

"Yes,_ hours_." Alice added a very exasperated mimic of our voices on that last part.

I groaned loudly and threw myself back onto the bed. "Fine."

"She'll be back before tonight. I just want to play Bella Barbie first." Half way through Alice's sentence Bella growled and mumbled something about endless hours of torture.

I sighed heavily, purposely over exaggerating it. Alice squealed and not two seconds later my bedroom door slammed shut. I could faintly hear Bella's joking 'help me' coming from down the hall though.

--

Monday

Bella and I stayed up most of the night just talking. I tried to get her to go to sleep since she had to wake up early but Bella is stubborn and used the excuse that she wouldn't be seeing me for a week. By the next morning I was practically using her as a pillow.

I knew I would have a very hard time staying asleep that week. It had always bothered me with not being able to see and all. It always seems like you feel more vulnerable. It was even worse when I couldn't see anything around me, eyes open or not. Any little sound would wake me up and sometimes I would get up for no reason.

Having Bella next to me, in my arms. It was much easier to sleep; to stay asleep.

I went with Bella to the airport the next morning with my mother. Renee and Esme almost literally had to pull us apart and I was very, very tempted to follow Bella onto the plane.

When we got home I felt my way up the stairs and to my room. I threw myself on the bed and buried my face in the pillow that Bella always used. It still smelled like her and her strawberry shampoo. I stayed like that until my clock started telling me it was 7 pm. Esme had come up once to ask if I was hungry. I mumbled a 'no' and stayed where I was.

I finally pulled myself up and stumbled around the room, trying to find my pajama pants. I then dug through some of the drawers looking for one of my shirts that Bella had recently worn. I found one and pulled it on then blindly (no pun intended) made my way over to my bed. I went a little too far a hit the edge, falling onto it. I grunted as I hit the mattress and rolled over onto my back.

I was tired, I missed Bella already, and I was grumpy because of it. I couldn't care less about falling over myself.

I crawled to the top of the bed and hugged Bella's pillow to me, trying to will myself to sleep.

Stupid baseball.

--

Wednesday

_Beep Beep Beep_

I groaned. Stupid alarm clock. I stuck my head under the pillow, trying to block the obnoxious noise but the damn thing just kept getting louder and louder. I sighed heavily and fumbled around for it. When I felt the hard plastic I slammed my hand down, effectively making the beeping stop. It then stated the time for me.

"_Nine-twenty am._"

Could you blame me if I said I didn't want to get up?

Yesterday hadn't been nearly as bad as Monday, but that might have been due to that fact that I spent almost the entire day on the phone with Bella. I still didn't get anymore sleep though.

I propped myself onto my elbows and ran my hand through my hair and over my face. I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes but it didn't help so I let my head fall back into the pillow.

Today would probably be similar to Monday. I couldn't call Bella because Renee didn't want anything to interrupt whatever the hell it was Phil was doing today. Bella had explained that they were going to a baseball field and that her mother was ecstatic and that Bella was not allowed to call me during that time.

The only difference between today and Monday was that Alice was going shopping and dragging me along in an attempt to cheer me up. Right, like following my very hyper sister around a mall would cheer me up. I love Alice dearly, but at the moment all I wanted was Bella.

My eyes began to drift shut, sleep taking over...

"EDWARD!!"

Alice...

I swear my sister was like the shopping Nazi. Shopping was not a past time for her, it was a sport. And anyone who got in the way should fear the wrath that is a shopping Alice. She was practically bad during the holidays.

"Edward! Get down here or I'm coming up there to get you!!"

I groaned and shoved my head under the pillow again, but sadly Alice didn't have a snooze bottom so not two minutes there was a loud, aggressive pounding on my door. "I'm coming!" I yelled over the noise. The pounding stopped but I knew she was still standing outside the door. I rolled out of bed and stumbled through the room. I grabbed a random shirt and a pair of pants that felt like jeans. I put my glasses on before running my hand through my hair a couple of time, hoping it would look somewhat nice. Though everyone told me that it always had a messy look to it.

I opened the door and was yanked out of my room. I stumbled around, trying to find a wall or something to hold onto to.

"Alice!'

"What?! Oh..." she ran off the came back and shoved my walking stick in my hand. "Now let's go!" she yelled and marched down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and purposely took my time following her. She was not happy with me for that.

Alice went into every store in the mall. I let her drag me through all of them but I refused to go into Victoria's Secret. I did not care that I couldn't see anything; I was not going in there with my _sister_! So she said to go to the music store next door and she would meet me there.

I found those things that let you listen to songs before you bought the CD and put the headphones and began flipping through the list. A couple of songs later I realized that another sound was mixing in with the music. I pulled off the headphones, confused, and listened carefully. It was Bella's Lullaby. What the heck?

I pulled my phone from my pocket. Her song was set as her ringtone on my phone so I would know when it was her calling. I flipped it open and answered.

"Bella?"

"Edward!" she chirped happily. The involuntary grin that I could never seem to control around Bella speared across my face.

"Hi love. How did you get Renee to let you call me?" I asked.

"Well, she doesn't really know I'm talking to you. I snuck off." I gasped in fake shock.

"So where are you anyway?"

Her tone was disgusted as she answered. "I'm in the bathroom they are here. It's disgusting Edward!"

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?"

"Always."

Suddenly Bella shrieked and there was a loud thud. "Oh my god! There was a freaking cockroach trying to crawl up my pant leg!"

I bit my lip and I tried to contain my laughter. "You know you don't have to sit in a disgusting, bug infested public bathroom just to call me."

She calmed down and sighed. "Yeah, but I've learned I will do a lot of things for you."

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing."

"Only if you feel the same."

"Of course." I answered seriously.

Bella sighed longingly "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

We were quiet after that, just listening to each other's breathing.

"Renee is going to come looking for me soon." Bella said, trying to lighten the mood.

I laughed "Yeah, Alice is probably going to come interrupt any minute now."

"Alice took you shopping?" Of course she would know. The only time you would want to get away from Alice was when she took you shopping. Unless you were Rosalie.

"She's attempting to cheer me up." I stated.

"And how's that going?" Bella asked teasingly.

"Not so well."

"Aw, you poor baby." She teased. "Where'd she take you?"

"Every store in the mall. But I managed to escape a very awkward trip to Victoria's Secret."

Bella burst out laughing and I couldn't help but smile wider at the sound. She calmed herself, taking deep breaths. "I'm so sorry. Where are you now?"

"Music store."

She laughed again but suddenly cut off. It became deathly quiet on the end.

"Bella?" Her breathing had stopped all together and the only thing I could hear was the very loud pipes on the other end.

Bella let out a frustrated sigh. "Renee's looking for me. I have to go."

I pouted slightly. "Do I get to talk to you tomorrow?"

"Hopefully. I'll call you tonight though, okay?"

"M'kay. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." She hung up after that. I shoved my phone back in pocket and put the headphones back on, trying to get rid of the painful ache in my chest. It always seemed so much worse right after I hung up the phone.

I listened to a few more songs before Alice came in a dragged me out and into yet another clothing store.

--

Friday

I bounced in the middle of my room, humming a random tune. I would probably remind people of Alice at the moment but I really couldn't care less. I hit my alarm clock for what was the tenth time.

"_3:00 pm"_

I bit my lip and growled. Half an hour. Just thirty minutes left. Thirty more minutes till that annoying ache I had been feeling for the past week would go away. Bella would be home in less than an hour.

Alice ,Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were taking me to the airport this time. I was driving everyone insane so I had run up to my room and tried to get my excitement out up here. It wasn't really working. I missed Bella far too much and what made it even worse was when she called me Thursday night.

Apparently Renee decided to be Renee again and another argument over Florida and me started between them. Bella called after, upset and it made it even harder for me to get through the rest of that night and Friday. Her pain was my pain and I hated the fact that I couldn't comfort her the way I wanted to. I did hum her to sleep and drifted off soon after her to her soft breathing.

Now I just had a little bit more time left before I could see her again.

"You're going to jump straight through the roof." Jasper said.

I spun around in the direction his voice had come from, no doubt from my doorway. I smirked. "Can I help it?"

His voice got closer and I heard him drop onto my couch. He snorted. "No."

"Aw, come on. You get the same way with Alice." Jasper had been with Alice for a little over five years now and he had quickly become my best guy friend. I trusted him with my sister and she loved him and he loved her. And he even stuck around after Emmett gave him the 'Scary Protective Big Brother' speech test, as he liked to call it. He liked Jasper already and just wanted to play around. It was his way of giving others his approval.

Jasper laughed. "Yes, but while me and Alice complement each other, you and Bella are a force to be reckoned with. It's been awfully quiet around here the past week."

I laughed loudly at his comment. It was true. There was an endless prank war going between the three couples. Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, and Bella and I. So far Bella and I were winning. Everyone said it was due to how in tuned we were with each other. Even without my sight I always seemed to know where Bella was. I didn't notice it at first until Alice pointed it out. Her exact words were that 

'whenever Bella moved or shifted her position, I would move with her. Like I was a satellite or something.'

I called it my "Bella sense".

But either way, we could get loud if we wanted to and sometimes annoyed my siblings and their partners out of boredom.

I was about to respond when Alice called from downstairs.

"Time to go you two!"

I shot out of the room and skidded down the hall. But hit the wall head on.

"Ow!" I rubbed my now sore face. Jasper howled with laughter at my expense as he went downstairs. I growled and followed him, still rubbing my head.

We drove to the airport, Alice babbling on about shopping and being able to play Bella Barbie again. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie came with since they all wanted to see Bella again. They also came to hold little Alice back until I was done welcoming her home. That could be awhile...

I rested my head against the cool car window as my feet began tapping impatiently.

"Learning to tap dance there Edward?" Rosalie asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah Rose. That's what I'm doing."

I was quiet for the rest of the drive, wishing that Jasper would drive faster. Alice was nagging at him about driving like an old lady and being five miles under the speed limit from her spot in the passenger seat.

Once we were parked I practically threw myself out of the car and left the rest of them behind as they argued over something. It wasn't till I was through the double doors that I realized that I wouldn't be able to find Bella's gate myself though and was forced to wait for everyone else.

We finally got to her gate, after getting lost _twice_. I paced back and forth, waiting impatiently for the guy to announce that the plane had landed. He did a few minutes later and I started tapping my feet anxiously. I heard the other people getting off and felt a few brush against.

But then I heard it. The voice I would know anywhere.

She squealed and threw herself at me, wrapping her legs around my waist. My arms instinctively went to her waist, holding her to me. Her hands grabbed my face pressed my lips firmly against hers. I felt her tongue touch my bottom lip, but she pulled away too quickly, gasping for air. I couldn't keep myself away from her though and began placing small kisses over her face, whispering to her the entire time.

"I missed you. I miss you so god damn much. Never again are we going to be that far apart for that long. Two times is two too many to be that far away." I felt a few tears slip down her face and quickly kissed 

them away. I inhaled every so often, almost like trying to memorize her scent. It had started to wear off the pillow and my clothes. Bella whimpered and brought my lips back to hers.

Our reunion was cut short though by a loud, annoyed cough. Bella buried her face in the crook of my neck, realizing that we were still standing in the middle of the airport and Renee was no doubt the one who interrupted.

I put Bella down, but refused to let go of her, even as everyone else said they're hello's.

"I'm going home with them mom." Bella told Renee, turning to face her.

Renee sighed, "What about your suitcase?" she asked, looking for an excuse for Bella to go back to her house with them.

"I've got it!" Emmett yelled before anyone else could answer.

Bella said a quickly 'bye' to her mom and Phil and then we headed back to the car. I walked behind her the whole way, my arms wrapped tightly around her waist and my face pressed against her neck. Bella giggled and kissed my forehead.

"You know it's very difficult to walk like this."

"Mmm..." was my answer.

In the car, everyone told Bella just about every little detail of the whole week. Every story they could think of, every stupid thing Emmett did. I stayed quiet the entire time, content to just hold Bella in my lap. And that stupid ache was finally gone.

--

Esme had invited everyone over for dinner that night and I still refused to let go of Bella through the whole evening. Renee had agreed to let her spend the night with 'Alice' but this time Jasper was able to convince my sister to not play Bella Barbie.

Bella did however escape me to take a shower after her parents left.

I changed my clothes while she was in the bathroom and crawled into bed. I heard the water shut off and the light click. Bella turned off the bedroom light before climbing in bed herself. I put one leg over both of hers, wrapped an arm around her, and rested my forehead against her ear.

I smirked, "You're wearing my shirt again, aren't you?"

She laughed and ran a hand through my hair. I sighed contently and kissed her shoulder.

"This week as been hell without you." I whispered.

"For me too." She whispered back. "Did you get any sleep?"

"None what so ever."

She kissed my head. "I'm sorry.

"It's not your fault. Did you get any?"

"No." she snorted. "The only time I even got close to a decent night's sleep was the night we stayed on the phone."

"We can sleep now."

Bella yawned and mumbled an 'Mmhm", snuggling closer to me and laying her head on mine. I hummed her lullaby until her breathing evened out and her hand stopped playing with my hair.

My eyes started to drop on their own due to the lack of sleep. I whispered, "I love you." then sunk into the deepest, most peaceful sleep I had gotten in a week.

* * *

**Haha, I know. Long chapter. But what I was trying to explain here is, not only Bella's family, but that Edward does depend on Bella a lot, but can function on his own when needed to. I also wanted to say that Edward's glasses and walking stick are **_**always**_** with him when he is NOT in his room. I just don't want to have to keep putting "I picked up my walking stick," "I put on my glasses," throughout the entire story. Just remember that. He keeps those two items with him at all times when he's anywhere but his room.**

**And I have to say that there are only two more chapters after this one plus an epilogue. I did say it would be short. Each chapter takes place in a different month of the four.**


	4. T H R E E

****

Peggy: This is for the guys who read my Twilight story:

**Wow...you guys still there?? Please...I am sooooo sorry for the long-arse wait!! -huggles you all and gives you cookies- Please forgive me??! -pout- I don't know what was wrong with me!! It's like all inspiration just went down the drain!! I couldn't write ANYTHING without it being total crap! I just...couldn't do it. **

**But I think I'm back!! (Promising, huh?) **

**Turning 15 and starting high school can change you XD So let's just say, I'm graduating! 8D In the writing world. I used to have this HUGE issue with cursing and certain themes (writing them, not reading) probably cause of the school I was sent to and how I grew up. But a semester in high school changed that! Running my mouth off is a daily thing now XD (something my mom's not too happy about) I still can't write mature things that I have no experience with, but everything else has just sorta...changed!**

**Now on with the story!!**

_Chapter songs: _"Breathe" – Angels and Airwaves, "Lifeline" – Angels and Airwaves

(I don't know how well the second one fits, but it's the other song I was listening to while writing this. I do recommend you listen to the first one while reading though.)

* * *

The next two months went by without anything major, important, exciting, whatever. It was actually kind of boring. I just wanted my sight back so I could finally see again! That was what was on my mind nearly half the time as the first month rolled around. I was excited and, according to my family, never stopped talking about it.

Bella never seemed to mind though. After she moved in she was given the room next to mine that was attached through an adjoining bathroom (that was Alice's idea). Esme wasn't too thrilled. I mean, she loved Bella like her own daughter but I could tell it bothered her sometimes. I think she was just afraid we were growing up too fast. But after Alice talked to her she agreed to let Bella have that room.

And now, I could get into Bella's room. This was pretty important to me when the last month rolled around. Sometimes I would go in there and just talk her ear off about all the things I would be able to do when I could see again and all the things I wanted to do. She would just let me talk until one of us passed out.

But this excitement wore off when there was only one week left.

Truly, I was scared out of my friggin mind now. I hardly talked about it as much and I knew everyone noticed, they just never said anything.

I had been though all this before, and back then I was just nervous. I was too young to get it. But now I did and it terrified me.

What if it didn't work again? What if something went wrong and messed up my chances of ever trying this again? What if I was just destined to never see again?

I didn't want anyone to know what I was thinking though. Especially Bella. But I think she knew. She always knew when something was bothering me, without even asking. Sometimes she would ask me to tell her, or she would just stay quiet and let me work it out myself. I always needed her though and ended up telling her later on.

I'd probably end up telling her about this too. I knew I would. I just figured it would be after the surgery.

They had me signed into the hospital two days before the actual procedure. I hated hospitals, almost as much as Bella did. These two days were worse though because I was just waiting.

Bella wasn't able to stay past visiting hours. Carlisle was working on that, but didn't know if he'd be able to before my surgery. He figured they'd probably let her stay one night and it would definitely be the night before the surgery. I don't think I could last it without her.

It was finally the evening before the big, important, freaking scary day. I was bored and scared out of my mind, so with nothing else to do I just laid on my back and blindly stared at the ceiling. Into the darkness.

My family had come over earlier that day, but Bella hadn't. They said she had something to do before and for them to tell me hello and that she loved me for her. They had left about an hour ago, telling me Bella would be by soon.

I wasn't sure what time it was when I heard the room's door open, but it had to be at least a few hours. The person who came in walked quietly toward my bed and sat down, obviously trying to be silent. I already knew how it was though.

"You know you can't sneak up on me." I teased.

"Damn it." Bella laughed and moved up closer to the pillows. I sat up and she pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you." I mumbled into her shoulder. She kissed the side of my head and hugged me a little bit tighter.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

I gulped and mumbled out a "Fine."

Bella sighed and pushed me back so she could see my face. "No you're not."

This was one of the times that Bella would force what I was bothering me out.

I sighed and hung my head. "I'm just...scared."

"Why?" she asked. Her voice had gotten softer and she started running her hand through my hair.

I took a deep breath before continuing. "Because, what if this is just like the last time and it doesn't work? What if I'm forever going to be blind because these damn transplants don't seem to work? I don't want to be like this forever." I whispered the last part and closed my eyes. Bella was silent and I had no idea what she was thinking.

After a few moments she spoke. "I know how you feel. I'm scared it's not going to work too. But if it doesn't it won't change anything. You know that, right?"

I leaned forward and put my forehead against hers. "Yeah, I know." I whispered. "But still, I want to see again. See you."

Bella was quiet again. I hated that.

"I don't know what to tell you." She finally said, "If this doesn't work...I don't know. But I'll still be here. Forever. Just like I promised when we were eight." She giggled and I chuckled along with her.

"Yeah, you did promise that." I smiled. Bella laughed and kissed me softly.

"Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"Carlisle got the hospital to let me stay tonight!" I could hear the smile in her voice and was just as happy. I smiled and Bella tapped my nose lightly "And I think you should go to sleep now. It's late and you have to get up early."

I rolled my eyes. "Just so they can put me back to sleep."

I felt Bella shrug. "Well, yeah, but..." I laughed and lay back against the pillows. Bella got up and ran off, calling an "I'll be right back," before I heard the bathroom door slam shut.

She came back and crawled under the covers. She curled up against me and rested her head on mine.

"Night Edward. Love you."

"Love you too. Night." I yawned, only now realizing that I was actually pretty tired and it was probably later than I thought it to be. I was sound asleep before I knew it.

"Edward? Edward..."

I could hear someone calling my name in the fogginess of my sleep, but I was too deep in to recognize who it was. They continued calling so I rolled over and buried my head in the pillow with a groan. Shut up!

"Come on Edward. We got to get you ready for your operation."

I cracked one eye open and looked up. Even though I couldn't see, I k new who it was now. My surgeon, Dr. Matthews, and he sounded pretty happy. Why the hell was he so excited?

"You have to wake me up before you can put me back to sleep?" I asked into the pillow. I was still too groggy to move.

Dr. Matthews chuckled. "Yeah, we have to. We have to take your blood pressure and stuff too. Wake up some and I'll be back in a little while." After that he left the room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. That was when I realized something was missing.

"Bella?" I patted the bed around me but she wasn't there anymore. I sighed. They must have made her leave. But I knew she would be back before they put me under. She said she would be.

The door opened again and Dr. Matthews walked back into the room. "You ready?"

"Not really. Where's Bella?" I asked. She was more important to me right now.

"I sent her down to get some breakfast. She'll be back before we take you in the operating room, but I can't promise you won't be knocked out." He laughed at my probably very disheartened look.

"Fine." I groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

A nurse came in a few minutes later and they did what they needed to before they gave me the anesthesia through an IV. I was pretty much out of it only a few minutes after they gave it to me and I knew I wouldn't be awake when Bella got there so I just closed my eyes and let it take me under.

I don't remember anything after that except for a bunch of these...dreams? I guess that's what they were only they were memories of Bella and me when we were younger only it was like I was watching it through someone else's eyes. One stuck out the most though and I think it was because of the conversation that we had the night before...about when we were eight and how she always knew when something was bothering me...

___The little bronze haired boy was sitting in the grass outside of a school building. He was picking at the grass and rolling a car around on it. But he couldn't see the car. Or anything else for that matter._

___He was normally very happy at school but today his best friend couldn't get there until later because she had to go get shots. He didn't like it when she was gone because it seemed like none of the other kids wanted to bother with him. He was blind, how was he supposed to play? _

___So there he sat by himself waiting for Bella to come to school. He thought he was alone until someone kicked the car out of his hands and it was sent flying away from him._

___He looked up, but couldn't see who his bullier was this time. Standing in front of him was little James, his arms crossed, smirking down at the little boy._

_"__Hey no eyes! What are you doing all by yourself out here?"_

___The little boy fidgeted and ducked his head. "It's Edward and, um, playing with the cars. It's recess."_

_"__All by yourself!" James mocked and the kids who were standing behind him, Mike, Jessica, and Lauren, laughed. "How do you play when you can't see?"_

___Edward looked down at the grass and pulled his knees up. "I can still play." He mumbled almost inaudibly. _

_"__No you can't!" That was exactly what James believed. Or at least he just liked teasing others, believing he was the best. "Why would anyone want to play with you anyway?" James teased and the others laughed again. "I dun get why Bells hangs out with you." He scoffed and kicked the dirt, getting some on Edward's pants._

___He sniffed and tried to hide his face from the others._

_"__Hey!" a very angry little voice yelled across the yard. James and the others turned to see a very mad looking Bella stomping over to them._

_"__Hey Bells." James smiled. He was always trying to steal Bella from Edward and it never worked._

_"__Dun call me that!" Bella yelled and moved between Edward and the others. "Wha' were you doin'" she demanded again, hands on her hips._

_"__Nothing! We were just pwaying wif No Eyes a wittle." James held up his hands and pouted innocently. _

___Bella's eyes narrowed and her hands balled up into fists. "Dun call him that..."_

_"__Why? He can't see." James shrugged and the others nodded their agreement._

___Bella had enough and shoved James back "Dun make fun of my E'ward." She glared at them, but it didn't seem to faze little James any._

_"__Why not?" He smirked; he knew he was getting to Bella. Edward peaked around her legs and tugged on her pants._

_"__Bella? It's okay." But she ignored him and flew at James, knocking him over and sitting on him. _

_"__I said leave him 'lone!" She yelled and began pulling at James hair. She could get to be a violent little child when it came to Edward. Over the years she was punished often for similar incidents like this._

___The teacher ran out at the sound of James cries and quickly separated Bella from James. "Isabella Swan! What are you doing?!"_

___But little Bella was not about to give up and fought against the teachers arms, trying to get back to James and tear him apart for saying that stuff. "He was making fun of my E'ward again!"_

_"__James!" the teacher turned to the little boy who was holding his hair, tears rolling down his little face, "What did I tell you about teasing others?"_

___He looked down and shuffled his feet. "Not to?"_

_"__Come on." Their teacher reached down and took his hand. "You're both going into time out to think about what just happened." As she went back to the building, Bella peaked her head over the teacher's shoulder to look back at Edward. He was watching her leave with concerned eyes. He brought up one of his little hands and waved and Bella did the same. They would see each other when Bella got out of her punishment._

___Eight minutes later both James and Bella were released from the corner and allowed to go play again. Bella ran right over to Edward who was sitting at his chair, blindly scribbling on a piece of paper. Bella tapped his shoulder and he looked up._

_"Th__ey weren't being nice to you." She stated, staring down at her best friend._

_"__S'kay." Bella pulled him into a hug before slamming her palms down on the table._

_"__I promise, that I'll keep you safe from those meanies. An' I won't go anywhere. Ever." She said with determination. And she meant all of it, even at her young age._

_"__Forever?" Edward asked._

_"__Forever." Bella confirmed, nodding. A little smile spread over Edward's face and Bella grinned right back._

I awoke to the feel of someone tapping on my eyes. Only they weren't touching by eyelids, just something around them. I groaned and tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't. I frowned and then heard someone giggle.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Bella." I sighed and she laid down on the bed next to me, resting her head on mine.

"You're finally awake. They told me I should probably get you up now, but that you would most likely got back to sleep anyway."

I groaned and stretched as much as I could before turning my head towards Bella. "Why can't I open my eyes?"

"Because they're all done! You've got brand new eyeballs in there." I could hear the smile in her voice as she tapped on whatever was over my eyes. I smiled sleepily and sighed again.

"I was having this really weird dream. About the time you promised you'd never leave me."

I could feel Bella smile against my skin as she asked, "Really?"

"Uh huh. Only it was like I was watching from someone else's eyes. So I could see everything."

"Maybe that means that this operation was a success."

"Like a sixth sense?"

"Yeah." I liked that idea. That I would really be able to see again. I hoped I would.

I sighed again and snuggled deeper into the pillow. "Go back to sleep." Bella whispered and pushed some hair away from my forehead. I did as she said and was back in dream land in no time.

* * *

_**EDIT!!: I fixed the dream/flashback part XD After someone pointed out that they sounded a little young I read it over again and was like "Crap! They sound like freaking three year olds!!" XD It was going to bother me till the end of time if I didn't fix it! I did leave how Bella pronounces Edward's name though. I thought it was cute x3**_

**That long wait and I've only got 6 pages O_o But you know what? I wrote this whole thing in a day! I lost all my inspiration for nearly a year and now I'm able to write a whole chapter in one day!! Amazing huh? Haha, like my attempt at talking like an eight year old? That little flashback part was because I had been reading some other stories and just had this sudden urge to write a little Edward and little Bella. x3 I hope you all enjoyed it! And that you can understand what they're saying! Haha XD**

**There are only going to be two more chapters after this. Edward's recovery and a short little epilogue. Now I'm going to stop making promises on when chapters will be out cause I can never seem to get the out by then, so I'll just say, I hope to get it finished soon! I have ideas already!**

**Please review!! I'll give you cookies XD**


	5. F O U R

**God I HATE this chapter. I really _really _didn't want to post it, but I didn't know if I'd be able to get anything...better from this. And I'm sorry it's so short D: I wrote four pages of this...a while ago. Like right after I posted the last chapter. But I didn't know what to do with it anymore so I just kinda...I don't know what I did but I finished it off so the chapter ended...better (okay not better but whatever). I'm sorry that last little bit SUCKS!! So yes, I really apologize for this chapter...I don't really like it after the fourth page...but!! I will make it up to you with the epilogue! Kay? Good! And I have some other ideas going around in my head! I hope you guys will like those too.**

**Oh and you must listen to this song while you read this. =D**

_Chapter song: With Me – Sum 41_

* * *

The next couple of days were just plain torturous. From what I had heard you are usually let out the day after your operation, but for some patients they want you to stay a few extra days.

I was one of those patients.

They said there was nothing wrong and that the operation was "probably" 98 percent successful, but because my first transplant hadn't worked they wanted to keep me locked up in here longer. Thank god we didn't have school because Bella was here nearly as much as I was.

Carlisle was able to get the hospital to agree to let her stay one more night in the room so she was there the night after the surgery while I was still passed out from the anesthesia.

I couldn't take those stupid bandages off that day either or for a majority of the day after. They took them off to do a little check up on them and that was when they decided that I would need to stay a few more days.

"Alright Edward, let's get these things off of you and see how you're doing." Dr. Matthews said as I heard him spin in the stool he must have been sitting on. I was in a chair in some really tiny room that my mom, Bella, me, and the doctor barely fit in.

"Now, this is where we find out of the transplant worked. You need to tell me if you have any vision what so ever." The doctor told me as he started taking the tape off the plastic over my eyes. I waited patiently while he removed the first layer.

What surprised me first was the fact that I could see a very dim light through my eye lids before he removed the pieces of tape holding them shut, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. I could be imagining things...

"Oh my god..."

I could actually...see...

It was all very _very _blurry just like Dr. Matthews had said, but it was there! The colors and shapes...all of it.

I just sat there, staring at the colors around, something I hadn't seen since I was four. Even the first time I'd had this surgery, when they took the bandages off there was still nothing. But now...it was all there!

"Bella..." I mumbled, still staring blankly into the colors in front of me.

"Edward." She whispered and I turned in the direction of her brown and blue blob.

I smiled a little. "I can see..."

I saw the Bella blob stiffen for just a second before she came running at me-it wasn't that big of a space between us, what with the small room and all. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I pulled her closer and buried my face in her hair, closing my eyes some.

"Hey, be careful there." Dr. Matthews warned and I moved my head up a little some it wasn't squished. "You're eyes are still adjusting. We're going to have to put the bandages back on after I have a look at your eyes."

Bella started to pull away to give the doctor room, but I held on tighter just a second longer before letting her go. She didn't say anything as her blob stepped back and I still couldn't see her face. This recovery better not take long.

Dr. Matthews did what he needed before re-applying the tape, taping my eyes shut and putting the bandages back on. It got dark again; I already didn't like it. I wanted to be able to see the light again.

"Well," Dr. Matthews started talking again as Esme helped me up. "I want to keep you here at the hospital for a few more days just to make sure. Normally we let our patients out the day after but since your first transplant wasn't successful I want to make sure."

"Can Bella stay?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do."

We were all silent as we made our way back to my room, but as soon as the door shut Esme threw her arms around me and practically squeezed the air right out of me. I didn't know my mom had that in her.

"Oh honey! You can see again!" She was balling into my shirt now and I hugged her back.

"Yeah, I guess so." I think I was still in shock about it all, but my mother certainly was happy.

"Oh, I have to go find your father and tell him! He's going to be so thrilled!" She squealed, kissed my cheek, and was out the door before I could say anything. That left me and Bella.

I went over to the bed and sat cross legged on it before patting the space in front of me. I felt the bed move and the Bella's own knees touching mine.

We were both silent for what seemed like forever. It was like neither of us wanted to say anything, fearing that it all wouldn't be real and that we would wake up and be back at home, me still blind.

I felt Bella move and her hand came up and touched my hair. She ran it over my bandage covered eyes before placing it in my lap.

"I keep thinking I'm going to wake up," she whispered, "and none of it's going to be real."

"You and me both." I chuckled quietly and brought her hand up to my face, kissing it and just holding in against my lips.

She sighed and moved so she was sitting in my lap, still facing me. "So what was it like?"

I smiled, but didn't move or let go of her hand. I simply talked around it. "Amazing. Everything was one big mesh of colors but...the colors were there. And the light and the shapes..."

"You really can see again." It wasn't a question. As far as we knew I officially had my sight back.

Bella wiggled around uncomfortably then buried her face in my chest. Something was wrong.

"Hey, you okay."

"Yeah," was her muffled, and not very convincing reply. I knew better.

"No you're not."

It was quiet for a minute. Then she sighed heavily and sat up. "It's nothing. I'm just...worried..."she gave a nervous laugh and I felt her start playing with the sleeves of her shirt.

"About what?" I asked. I wasn't letting her off with that answer.

"You know, your body rejecting the...eyes..." she whispered the last part so that I barely heard it. She was a horrible liar.

I knew she was worried about that, but..."That's not it." I smoothed her hair back out of her face and that's when I felt the tears on her cheek. "Why are you crying, love?"

She sniffed and shook her head. "It's not important. I'm just being stupid."

"It is important. And you're not stupid. Now, what's wrong?" I tried to get it through her head. To me, everything she did was important.

She sighed again and shifted her weight. "Really, I was just thinking about how...how when you can see and...There's a lot of girls that are a hell of a lot more beautiful than I am and that after you can see...you'll..." she trailed off and went back to playing with her shirt.

Was she crazy!? I couldn't..."No..." I grabbed her face in my hands and put her forehead against mine, trying to get my point across-even though she was just staring into white bandages. "I could never _ever _leave you. I don't care about that kinda stuff. I love you, kay?" And just like I could read her mind I knew what her thoughts were. "And I don't care about what anyone says. The ones who tell you you're not good enough for me, they're just a bunch of shallow bastards. The ones that say you're too good for me, well they're probably right." I chuckled and shook my head a little. "But I wouldn't trade you for anything. Ever."

I felt Bella shake and hiccup a little before she moved closer to me. "I promise." I whispered right before her lips touched mine. I laid back, taking her with me and kissed her till we were both breathing heavy. She had to get it. She was it for me, no matter what.

She pulled back a little, gasping for air, then tucked her head under my chin and relaxed against me. I pulled her tighter to me, trying to catch my own breath.

"Sorry for being stupid." She mumbled into my neck.

"You weren't being stupid. I felt the same way at one point."

"When?"

All I had to do was say his name and she knew, "Jacob." I had felt like that for the longest time. Jacob could see and I couldn't and somehow in my mind that made him better than me. But he wasn't and I got that now, because Bella picked me.

She didn't say anything and instead snuggled closer to me. I brought one hand up to her head and begin playing with and twirling the ends of her hair.

Neither of us were tired; it was only a little after noon. So we just lay there quietly, all wrapped up in each other. Then we heard the sound of a very excited Alice running down the hall.

* * *

To say my family had been excited was an understatement. Alice had been bouncing around the room and telling me that as soon as I got enough sight back she was taking me shopping for a while new wardrobe (great...). She also mentioned something about giving me a new hair style, but after Bella nearly had a heart attack, she dropped the subject-something Alice rarely did.

They finally gave me the get-go out of there. Not after the typical instructions first:

No swimming for at least a month, no more contact sports (not that I played them anyway), put in these eyes drops they gave me twice a day for the first few months, than decrease it, what kind of stuff that should not be happening such as redness, itching, etcetera, and there might be a possibility of needing glasses depending on how well my vision got.

They told me not me up too often by myself and to completely avoid stairs without help. This made Bella my nurse for the next two weeks (get your mind out of the gutter pervert). But you know, after being in bed for a few days when you're not sick, it can get kind of boring.

"Bella!"

"Oh what now?" I could tell she was teasing me, as I stared at the still very blurry ceiling. I guess the time it took for someone to adjust to their eyes depended on the person. There was no guarantee on when or some kind of…time, date, whatever. The blurriness went away gradually and it wasn't the same for everyone.

I hated it. I couldn't measure the distance for…anything. And everything was so damn blurry all the time! I was actually becoming more klutzy then Bella! I never thought that day would come.

"I'm bored..." I watched a little brown like blur pop in the view of the ceiling to my room. Bella laughed.

"That's what you said five minutes ago."

"Well it hasn't changed." I huffed and crossed my arms.

Bella giggled and mashed my hair down. "Then we'll just have to find something to do now, won't we?" She laughed again.

And I knew why she was laughing too. She was really enjoying the fact that I tripped and dropped things more than her know. She was enjoying it far too much actually...

God this was going to be a long _long_ recovery.

* * *

**Please Review? -hands out cookies-**


End file.
